Prior art lubrication systems, such as is shown in Burchsted, U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,841 use a reservoir wherein a lubricant is mixed with compressed air introduced through a through a solenoid valve.
A similar lubrication system is shown in Stoner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,059 wherein air is used to dispense oil from a tank through a solenoid valve, and then to a nozzle. A switch operates a timer to open the solenoid valve.
It is desirable to have a lubrication system which does not require that compressed air be supplied through a pipe or the like and a method for filling a prepressurized lubricant dispensing chamber.